


Puppy Love

by yourbestapology



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, Some Plot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, brief appearances by alex and maggie, kara has a samoyed puppy named olaf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 18:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9453614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourbestapology/pseuds/yourbestapology
Summary: In which Kara is a very nervous first time puppy owner and Lena is the cute vet who always soothes her worries.Or, Kara won't stop bringing her puppy Olaf into Lena's vet clinic.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The fact that I wrote a 6K fic about this really scares me? I honest TO GOD saw a picture of a fluffy Samoyed puppy and that was it. Then...over 6,000 words later...here we are?

Lena’s barely out of her Mercedes when a frantic, bespectacled blonde woman in braids comes rushing down the steps of her veterinarian clinic holding what very well could be a polar bear cub. She hip checks the driver’s side door shut and makes sure her travel mug of coffee is out of harm’s way because she’s been in this position many times before.

“Hi! Oh my gosh, are you Dr. Luthor? I’m so sorry to bother you! I googled your clinic hours and I know you don’t open until nine but it’s 8:57 and I really need-”

Lena knows right away that this woman is a first time dog owner. “It’s okay, really.” She puts her hand up to quell the blonde’s nerves and runs a gentle hand through the fluffy fur of the Samoyed puppy currently being cradled like a newborn. “Who have we got here?”

“Kara Danvers,” the girl blurts out, quickly shutting her eyes. “I mean Olaf! I’m Kara. This is Olaf. He’s four months old.” She swallows thickly and follows Dr. Luthor up the creaky wooden stairs, awkwardly lingering back while she opens the door. “I’m sorry again. My sister thinks I’m being paranoid but he’s been acting really lethargic for the past few days. He usually has all this energy. I’m probably overreacting.”

“It’s quite alright,” Lena smiles, adjusting her black glasses and motioning for Kara to set Olaf down on the metal exam table in the first exam room.

“I was in a black hole of research last night. I mean, I spent way too much time on Pup MD and it took my sister three hours to convince me Olaf didn’t have puppy cancer. She’s really mad at me because yesterday was her anniversary and I called her _sobbing_ and…”

Lena can’t help but laugh. She shrugs on her lab coat and rifles through the pockets for her stethoscope. “Pup MD is not a reliable source, Ms. Danvers,” she winks. “I suggest you no longer visit that site. For your sister’s sake and your own.”

“R-right,” Kara squeaks, clearly embarrassed. Her bottom lip juts out a bit as Dr. Luthor listens to Olaf’s heartbeat. Olaf lies like a lump on the exam table and closes his eyes. “I just, you know…you google one thing and all of a sudden…”

“I know,” Lena smiles, taking her eyes off the puppy to place a comforting hand on Kara’s forearm. It looks like she’s going to burst into tears at any moment. “Do you remember when his last bowel movement was?”

“Um,” Kara tilts her head to the side and taps her fingers against her chin. “No! Oh my god, I’m the worst! I can’t remember.”

“It’s fine, it’s quite alright,” Lena says in assurance. She drapes the stethoscope around her neck and feels Olaf’s stomach, humming in satisfaction when the puppy yelps. “Do you feed him anything other than dog food?”

Kara’s silent for a solid thirty seconds. “Ummm…”

Lena looks at Kara a bit sternly. “Ms. Danvers.”

“I’m sorry! I just…he always looks so sad when I’m eating and I may feed him here or there…”

“It looks like he’s just constipated,” Lena says, scratching Olaf behind the ears. “I can prescribe him some laxatives to help. You can also try mixing in some canned pumpkin with his food. No more human food, got it?”

Kara nods frantically and can’t help but nervously tug on the hem of her shirt when Dr. Luthor looks at her endearingly. “Oh, I’m the worst dog mom ever!” She runs her hand up and down Olaf’s back. “I’m sorry, buddy. Is he in pain?”

“He probably just has a little bit of a tummy ache,” Lena tells Kara softly, rubbing Olaf’s stomach when he rolls on his back. “Isn’t that right, buddy?” she coos, smiling when Olaf’s tail begins to smack against table. “He should be fine in a few hours.”

“Oh.” Kara puts a hand on her stomach in sympathy. “Thank you so much! I, I’m so sorry to just barge in here…you probably have so many other patients and…again, I’m really sorry!”

Lena laughs and watches Kara scoop Olaf off the table. “It’s not a problem at all, Ms. Danvers. I’m more than happy to help.”

“Kara. Call me Kara!” Kara says brightly, nuzzling her face into Olaf when he licks all over her cheek. “Ms. Danvers is my mom. Well, she’s _Mrs._ Danvers because, you know, she’s married but…”

“Got it,” Lena politely interrupts. She reaches for her prescription pad and scribbles down a prescription, tearing the paper off and waving it like a prized possession. “There’s a pharmacy down the street that will fill this within fifteen minutes. Just tell them I sent you,” she winks.

Kara’s legs suddenly feel like jelly. “R-right. Thank you! Thank you so much, Dr. Luthor. Oh my gosh, you saved Olaf’s life.”

“He would have been fine either way,” Lena chuckles.

“Still,” Kara says, her eyes widening into sauces. “My sister’s going to be so relieved. I mean, she doesn’t think I’m mature enough to have a puppy. Whatever that means,” she scoffs, following Lena out into the quiet lobby. “Do you want to know how mature I am?”

Lena nods, deciding to play along but she can’t help but find Kara Danvers’ rambling absolutely adorable. “How?”

“I read Vogue!” Kara says proudly. “Not Teen Vogue. Actual Vogue! I mean, I like the articles in Teen Vogue better but…you get it, right?”

“I totally get it.”

Kara places Olaf down to his feet and giggles when he plops right down. “Would it be inappropriate to hug you?”

Lena doesn’t have time to respond. Kara takes a giant step forward and practically lifts the veterinarian off the floor in excitement. Lena hesitates at first but eventually wraps her arms around Kara’s shoulders, albeit a bit awkwardly.

“Thanks again,” Kara says breezily. “I owe you!”

“Just doing my job,” Lena promises. “If he isn’t better in twenty four hours you can bring him back and I’ll take a closer look at him, okay?”

Kara nods frantically and watches Olaf wander around the lobby nosily. He sniffs up and down Lena’s leg before collapsing on her feet. “Oh, he likes you! He does that to my sister but she _hates_ him.”

Lena looks a bit offended. “How can anyone hate him? He’s like a little fluff ball.”

“I know!” Kara screeches ultra sonically. “She’s a grouch. Isn’t that right, Oly? Auntie Alex is such a grump butt.” Olaf begins howling and waving his tail frantically at the mention of Alex’s name. “My sister doesn’t really _hate_ him. She pretends like she does but I think she’s secretly jealous because she’s nowhere near as cute as he is.”

“I bet.”

Kara scoops Olaf up and hugs him with a content sigh. “Anyways! Thanks for like the millionth time.” She smiles when she realizes Lena wrote _Olaf Danvers_ at the very top of the prescription. “I’ll go get this filled and you can…” she peers around the empty waiting area. “Get back to work.”

“Oh, we’re not open,” Lena says nonchalantly. “I just came in to do some paperwork.”

Kara’s cheeks redden. “Oh my…I am so sorry! I barged in here on your day off! It’s Sunday, isn’t it? Oh no…Dr. Luthor-”

“Lena,” Lena cuts in with a goofy smile. She adjusts her glasses and reaches out to pat Olaf’s soft fur. “It’s totally fine. I’m glad you came barging in here. It’s a little too quiet in here on Sundays.”

“Do you work every Sunday?”

“Mostly,” Lena says with a shrug. “I just opened my practice here a couple months ago. I don’t really have any friends in National City.”

“Me either,” Kara admits quietly. Lena’s not sure if she heard right. “But! Olaf will totally be your friend. Right, buddy?” She holds Olaf out for Lena to take and smiles when the doctor doesn’t hesitate. “Do you have any pets?”

“I don’t but I’m dog sitting for one of my clients. Otis. He’s a pug,” Lena says distractedly; too busy laughing as Olaf licks all over her face to notice the excitement on Kara’s face. “I was going to bring him in with me but he was…what did you call your sister?”

“A grump butt.”

“Yes, he was being a bit of a grump butt this morning so I left him at home.”

Kara giggles and fiddles with her ponytail. “We should have a puppy play date!” Her voice is loud and full of joy. Lena can’t help but smile. Again. “Olaf goes to doggy day care sometimes so he has a lot of friends-way more than me-but he could always use some more!”

“That…that sounds like a great idea,” Lena says softly, reluctantly setting Olaf down to his feet when he begins squirming in her arms. “Let me give you my card and we can set something up.”

Kara hides her squeal in Olaf’s neck. “What about the dog park over by Noonan’s? Olaf loves it there! He gets so much attention.”

“Well he is rather adorable,” Lena says, rifling through her receptionist’s desk for one of her business cards. “Just like his owner.”

Kara scoffs. “You’re…you’re just being nice…yikes.”

Lena mumbles an “ah hah” when she finally finds one in her messy receptionist’s desk and scribbles her cell phone number on the back. She hands it to Kara almost proudly and watches the blonde study it with a giggle. “Remember, Kara, no more Pup MD, got it?”

“Yes ma’am,” Kara nods frantically, slipping the business card in the back of her jeans pocket. She ushers Olaf toward the door and waves back at Lena rather shyly.

She’s in trouble.

\--

“You have a…what now?” Alex looks at her sister in exasperation. She should be used to Kara and her oddities but yet again she’s surprised by her sister’s actions.

“I’m taking Olaf on a puppy play date!”

Alex pinches the bridge of her nose and shoos Olaf away when he goes to jump on her lap. “Kara, remember how we talked about this _before_ you brought this marshmallow on four legs home? Olaf is a dog. A d-o-g.”

Kara tilts her hide to the side. “So?”

“He’s not a human baby!”

“Well, he still needs friends!” Kara says in defense, sitting down next to her sister. “Besides, I’m going with the vet that saved his life. I owe it to her.”

“Kar, the dog was constipated! She didn’t do anything.”

“She saved his life!” Kara cries outrageously. “He could have…”

“No,” Alex cuts in seriously. “He wasn’t going to die. He doesn’t have puppy cancer. He’s fine. He’s just…fat. You feed him too much.”

“He is not fat!” Kara looks offended and scoops Olaf off the floor, holding him tight to her chest. Olaf yelps happily and wiggles in Kara’s arms. “He…he’s just…he’s got a lot to love! He’s working on his summer body, okay? Don’t judge, Alex!”

Alex rolls her eyes and flops back on the couch. “Kara, you’re starting to worry me.”

Kara’s too busy cooing into Olaf’s ear to hear.

“Kara!”

“Yes?” Kara finally answers, setting Olaf down. “Oh! We’re going to be late. Come here, buddy!” She corrals Olaf by the island in the kitchen and attaches a blue bowtie to his collar. “Don’t you look handsome? Alex, tell him how handsome he looks.”

“ _No_.”

Kara levels her sister with a glare. “Alex, you’re going to make him _pup_ set!”

“Kara, stop.”

“Want me to send you _pup_ dates from the park?”

“Kara!”

Kara stifles her giggle at how annoyed her sister looks. “I’ll stop,” she snickers, watching Alex unclench her fist and stomp dramatically toward the door. “There’s no need to get _pup_ pity!”

“How did you get this weird?” Alex grumbles, side stepping Olaf to get to the front door. She stomps her foot in the puppy’s direction and smirks when Olaf scampers away with a whimper.

Kara glares at her sister and playfully shoves her. “Well, you practically raised me so this is all your fault.”

“Nope. I claim no part in your weirdness,” Alex says matter-of-factly, pulling the door open and standing in front of the small opening when Olaf comes charging over. He begins wagging his tail and barks excitedly up at her. “Yeah, bye.”

Kara clips Olaf’s leash to his collar and stumbles out behind her sister, barely able to keep up with the scrambling puppy that’s yipping at Alex’s heels. “Alex! He wants you to walk him.”

Alex begrudgingly snatches the leash from her sister and nearly trips over Olaf when he insists on walking right in front of her feet. “Kara, you need to teach this ball of fur some manners.”

“He passed puppy school with flying colors.”

“Which time?”

“The third time…”

Alex shakes her head and tugs on the leash when Olaf starts howling at a German Shepard who walks by the building in disinterest. “That dog will swallow you whole in one bite.”

“Don’t tell him that!” Kara chastises her sister with a pout. She pulls Olaf’s leash back into her own hands and scoops the dog up under her arm. “Why are you so mean to him?”

“Because,” Alex replies simply. As much as she enjoys riling her sister up, she takes a breath and pats Kara’s shoulder. “I’m just…”

“Are you jealous?” Kara asks, wiggling her eyebrows when Alex scoffs. “You are!”

“Have fun on your weird play date,” Alex mutters, shoving Kara away when she tries to hug her around the waist. “I’ll see you for dinner tomorrow?”

“Yep. We’ll be there.”

“No! That walking cloud is not allowed in my apartment.”

“Maggie said he could come.”

“Well Maggie does not…she’s not…no! He’s not coming.”

Kara makes Olaf’s left paw wave to Alex as she stalks off down the street. It takes the pair almost twenty minutes to get to the dog park because Olaf insists on smelling every bush they pass and greeting _everyone_ that makes googly eyes at him. Kara preens as every passerby stops to fawn over her fluffy puppy. Olaf revels in the attention and whimpers when Kara picks him up because she doesn’t want to keep Lena waiting any longer.

“Lena!” Kara calls out in excitement when she notices the vet absently scrolling through her phone. She looks totally different in work out clothes and Kara can’t stop staring at the inch of skin showing on Lena’s stomach. “L-Lena, hi!”

Lena smiles and looks up from her phone. “Hey!”

Olaf pounces on Lena’s knees

“And hello to you too,” Lena greets the dog, bending down to scratch his chin.

“He’s so excited to see the person who saved his life.”

“He would have been fine either way. I assure you,” Lena snorts.

“R-right! I knew that. It’s just…well you know,” Kara trails off, pulling at her glasses when Lena stands up and smiles at her. “Where’s Otis? Oly is so excited to meet him!”

Lena points to the pug curled in a ball underneath the tree. “He’s a bit…lazy.”

Kara giggles and lets Olaf off the leash, watching the puppy take off to join the hoards of dogs in the park. “Hard life he leads.”

“I know. I’m a bit jealous.”

“So no paperwork today?”

“I decided to finally take a day to myself,” Lena says, rather proud of herself that she managed to go to a 10:30 yoga class and has _not_ been obsessively checking her work emails. “It’s feels a bit weird. I’m so used to being busy. I don’t, I don’t know what to do with myself.”

“I hate being busy,” Kara complains with a wave of her hand. “I’m really good at doing nothing so if you need some advice, I’m your girl.”

Lena laughs and glances back to make sure her dog has not left his spot. Otis is blissfully passed out, undisturbed by the surrounding noise around him. “I’ll have to take you up on that.”

Kara beams but then quickly groans when Olaf comes trotting over covered in mud from head to toe. Lena can’t stop herself from laughing.

“Oh no!” Kara cries, frowning when there’s dirt _everywhere_ on her dog. “We talked about this! No rolling around in the mud. You’re…you’re white! You roll around in the snow!”

Olaf sticks his tongue out and yowls happily.

“No, you’re in trouble. Big trouble!”

Olaf barks unhappily and wags his tail.

“Yes, trouble!”

Olaf whimpers and lays down on the grass with what Kara swears is a sigh. Otis trudges over with a loud snort and Olaf springs to his feet and happily nudges the smaller dog with his head.

Kara grins. “They’re friends!”

Lena chuckles when Otis snorts again and plops down at her feet. “Otis doesn’t have the best social skills.”

“Pssh, neither do I and I survived just fine,” Kara says like it’s no big deal, her cheeks reddening once she realizes what comes out of her mouth.

Olaf gives up trying to get Otis to play and chases after a tennis ball that goes zipping past him. He’s in the running with three large dogs but it doesn’t seem to affect him one bit.

“Oh my god, this dog has so much energy,” Kara moans, tilting her head back to look up at the blue sky. “Not that I’m complaining! I love him but my sister told me Samoyeds have so much energy and I told her it would be fine and it is! It’s totally fine…I just…”

“He’s still a puppy,” Lena assures Kara kindly, placing a gentle hand on her forearm. “He should mellow out as he gets older.”

“Good,” Kara nods enthusiastically. “I’m going to tell my sister that. She’ll believe it coming from a professional.”

Lena laughs. “You and your sister seem close.”

“Oh gosh, I talk about my sister so much, don’t I?” Kara sighs and pats the top of Otis’ head when he butts her shin with his head.

“It’s cute.”

“Yeahhh,” Kara replies awkwardly. “My sister, Alex, Alex is her name, she’s awesome. I know I make her sound annoying-I mean she totally is-but she gave up a lot for me when we were kids to take care of me. She just worries a lot. But ever since she met her girlfriend she’s mellowed out. I like to annoy them.”

“Well, little sisters can be annoying.”

“Yeah-hey!” Kara feigns offense, crossing her arms.

“I’m one myself. I can say that,” Lena smiles when Kara looks at her cutely.

Kara tries not to frown when Lena’s cell phone blares from her purse. Lena stares at her apologetically and steps aside to take the call. Judging by the look on her face, it’s nothing good and their afternoon is about to be cut short.

“I’m so sorry, Kara. I have to run. Work emergency.”

Kara stands up and nods, watching Lena scoop Otis up under her arm. “Of course! Yeah. Go.”

“We should do this again,” Lena says briskly. “Oh, it looks like Olaf is about to go home with that woman and her husky over there.”

Kara whips around and runs after her dumb dog when he’s literally about to get into the woman’s car. “I am so sorry!”

Kara puts Olaf back on the leash and sighs when she sees Lena’s Mercedes driving away.

\--

“She said we should do this again! But it’s been a week! I haven’t heard anything in a week!”

“Uh huh.”

“I mean…should I text her? Or am I being annoying?”

“Well-”

Kara groans and flops back on Alex’s couch. She watches Maggie patter around the kitchen in disinterest. “Maggie,” she whines. “You’re not listening to me.”

“I so am, Little Danvers. You’re upset that the hot vet won’t go on another play date with you.”

“ _We_ didn’t have a play date!” Kara yells. “The dogs did!”

“Same thing.” Maggie pours two glasses of wine and sashays over to the couch. She hands Kara a glass and watches Olaf doze in the corner. “By the way, your sister will be home by six. She’ll kill me if she knows I let that cotton ball in here.”

Kara pouts and peers down into the glass. “I just…we got along so well.”

“I thought the play date was for the dogs?”

“That’s, that’s what I meant!”

“That’s not what you meant,” Maggie winks, patting Kara’s knee. “Look, kid, let’s admit something: you have the hots for the vet, don’t you?”

“What? No! I barely know her. She saved-”

“Oh my god, the dog was constipated! Not terminally ill.”

Kara sighs and takes a large gulp of wine. She sits up straight when Olaf sneezes.

“Uh oh.”

Maggie rolls her eyes. “Don’t you even-”

“No, Maggie! He’s sick! He’s got a cold. I have to take him to the vet.”

Maggie doesn’t even bother to argue because Kara’s already out the door with Olaf cradled against her chest.

\--

Lena jumps a bit when her receptionist barges into her office.

“Dr. Luthor? I have a Kara Danvers in the waiting room for you. I know it’s after hours but she’s-”

Lena holds up her right hand. “That’s quite alright, Jess. Send her back and I’ll take a look at Olaf.”

“Olaf, huh?”

“Bye, Jess.”

Lena grabs her glasses and pulls on her lab coat. She tries not to laugh as Kara wrangles Olaf onto the exam table. “He seems to have grown since I saw him last.”

Kara jumps up in surprise. “Oh! You scared me!”

Olaf barks happily when he spots Lena and immediately licks her hand.

“Hi, buddy,” Lena coos, rubbing the top of the puppy’s head. “What brings you here?”

“I think…I think he may have a cold,” Kara answers in the most serious tone she can muster. “He’s been sneezing on and off lately! I’m just…I’m worried. Dogs can get colds, right? Because if not I’m going to be really embarrassed.”

“They can, yes,” Lena chuckles. She half-heartedly examines Olaf and taps his nose when he beams at her. “He seems okay to me, Kara. I don’t think you have anything to worry about.”

Kara forces a smile when Lena places Olaf into her arms. “Are, are you sure?”

“I’m sure, yes,” Lena winks. “You weren’t on Pup MD again, were you?”

“No! I promise.”

Lena nods and rubs Kara’s shoulder. “Good. I’m glad. If you _really_ think he has a cold you can bring him back tomorrow, okay? But I think he’s going to be fine.”

Kara sighs when Lena slips out of the room and disappears back into her office.

“You couldn’t have sneezed some more when we were in here?”

Olaf just yawns.

\--

“Jess, right? Can I call you Jess? I feel like we’ve reached a point in our relationship where I can call you by your first name. Unless it’s not okay!”

Jess sighs. “Ms. Danvers, what can I do for?”

“My dog-Olaf-he, he ran into a wall this morning and I think he may have a concussion.”

“Ms. Danvers-”

“I know, I know! I have to stop dropping by like this but I’m just worried. He’s walking in circles and I swear he must be seeing stars!”

Jess peers over the desk and frowns. “Ms. Danvers!”

“Now I know I’m _probably_ overreacting. You probably picked up on that. But you know, I’m just-”

“Ms. Danvers, where is your dog?”

Kara puts a hand on her hip. “W-what? What do you mean? He’s right here!”

It’s right there Kara realizes she’s forgotten Olaf at home.

\--

Jess decides she’s going to start recording the number of times Kara Danvers saunters into the clinic on a weekly basis with ridiculous reasons pertaining to her dog.

Olaf might have “sprained” his tail from wagging it too hard.

Olaf might have “eaten” her sister’s birth control pills.

Olaf might have a “swallowed” a sock because she can’t find it anywhere and she turned her apartment upside down because they’re her favorite pair!

But at least this time she remembered her dog today.

“Ms. Danvers, before you _even_ start to ramble, Dr. Luthor is spaying kittens at the animal shelter so she is unavailable today.”

“Right! Thanks.” Kara pulls on Olaf’s leash. “Will she be available tomorrow?”

“Ms. Danvers, can I give you some advice?”

“Are you a medically trained professional?”

Jess rolls her eyes. “If you like Dr. Luthor so much why don’t you just ask her out?”

Kara stands there befuddled. She can barely form a sentence. “W-what? No! I just…I’m just…I worry a lot about my dog.”

“Sure, sure,” Jess says sarcastically. “Desperation is not a good look on you, Ms. Danvers. I’ll see you tomorrow around the same time?”

“No!” Kara cries in offense.

_Yes._

\--

“Maggie! I need your help!”

Maggie looks up from her mound of paperwork and cowers in her chair a bit when Kara comes rushing through the precinct, disturbing the silent atmosphere. She smiles apologetically at her co-workers and looks at her girlfriend’s sister in slight annoyance.

“Kara, what are you doing here?”

“I need your help!” Kara says desperately. “I need to report a missing person.”

“Kara!”

Kara smiles awkwardly when she notices three other detectives are looking at her.

“Oh, that was a joke! I’m just…joking. Little cop humor…sorry.”

Maggie groans into her hands and takes a swig of her coffee. “What do you want?”

“I need…help.”

“You’re just realizing that now?”

Kara rolls her eyes and leans over Maggie’s desk. “How do I ask a woman out on a date?”

“Why?”

“Um, so…she’ll be there on the date with me?”

“Is this about the hot vet?”

“Okay, fine! Yes! I have a crush on Lena Luthor, okay? There I said it! It might come as a surprise but…”

“Oh, honey,” Maggie breathes a sigh in relief. “I was starting to get worried. Please tell me this woman knows you’ve been pretending to bring your “sick” dog in to see her six times a week.”

“I, I don’t know? Her receptionist knows! She’s the one who told me I should ask Dr. Luthor out.”

“Dr. Luthor, huh? I’m going to google her really quick. Let’s see what we’re working with here.”

“Maggie, no! You’re just going to tease me about her.”

Maggie pushes Kara’s hands away from her computer and quickly types “Dr. Luthor veterinarian” into Google. “Damn, Little Danvers. No wonder why you can’t get a single thought out when you talk about her.”

“Don’t! Don’t…I’m telling Alex.”

“I dare you.”

“Okay, but how do I ask her out? What if she says no? Or worse; what if she says yes out of pity. I don’t want a pity date!”

Maggie pinches the bridge of her nose. “Just ask her if she wants to get drinks.”

“What if she doesn’t drink?”

“Then ask her to dinner.”

“What if she doesn’t eat dinner?”

Maggie stands up and motions for Kara to follow. “This has been a lovely visit. Please go because my co-workers are all laughing at you.”

Kara pouts at all the surrounding cops laughing at her plight. “I’m going to write a scathing review on yelp.”

“Go for it, kid. Look, just ask her out, okay? Though you might want to send her a text. Coherent sentences and pretty ladies don’t really bode well for you.”

Kara knows she should be offended but nods at Maggie’s advice. “Thanks.” She leans into the small detective and pouts. “Can I have a good luck hug?”

Maggie groans and throws her arms around Kara, knowing her fellow cops are going to tease her for getting “soft.”

“Go get the girl.”

Kara giggles, remembering the time she said the exact thing to Alex.

As much as Kara wants to just send Lena a text, immediately turn her phone off for a week and then pretend like nothing happened, she knows it fares better if she asks Lena out in person. Lena’s clinic is only a few blocks away from the precinct so Kara shuffles her feet in the direction of the building and takes several deep breaths when she arrives.

Jess is just about to lock up when Kara skips up the steps. “Ms. Danvers,” Jess grins, pulling her key out of the lock. “What’s wrong with Olaf today?”

“Nothing,” Kara answers shyly, looking down at her feet. “Can I talk to Lena?”

“She’s in exam room four. Good luck!”

Kara smiles in thanks and slips in the door quietly, carefully shutting it behind her. Exam room four is the only exam room she hasn’t been in with Olaf. She doesn’t know if that is a good sign or not.

She pretends that it is.

She pokes her head in and smiles when Lena’s studying an x-ray of what Kara _thinks_ may be a goat but then again, does National City allow farm animals as pets?

“L-Lena?”

Lena turns around. “Oh, Kara! You scared me.” She holds a hand over her heart and laughs when Kara takes a step in the room. “What’s wrong with Olaf today?”

Kara laughs at Lena’s teasing tone. “He’s with his Uncle Winn. He needs some male bonding time…you know.”

“Right. Everything okay?”

“I just…” Kara shrugs and twiddles her thumbs. “I just wanted to say sorry.”

Lena quirks an eyebrow and shuts the light machine off, tearing down the x-ray and shoving it back in its envelope. “For?”

“Just for…always showing up unannounced.”

“Kara, don’t be ridiculous! It’s nerve wracking owning a dog. You’re always welcome here.”

“It’s just…I came here like seven times in the span of two weeks and you didn’t bill me once.”

“Well, you know, it wasn’t really a formal checkup.”

“I like you!” Kara blurts out. “I mean, I really like you and okay, Olaf never ran into a wall, he never got a cold-I mean he sneezed once, but I just used that as an excuse to see you.”

“Oh. Kara-”

“I know, I know, you must think I’m _crazy_. I just, sometimes I don’t know how to put into words how I feel. And I thought, I thought we had a good time at the dog park but then you never wanted to hang out again so I…”

“Kara, Kara,” Lena cuts in with a smile. She grabs Kara’s hand and squeezes it in her own. “I’m sorry. Work was just so crazy…you know? Everything’s picking up.”

“Oh. I’m sorry!” Kara blubbers, looking down at the floor. “Olaf really likes you. I mean, more than my sister!”

“Well your sister does dislike him.”

Kara giggles. “She did watch him for me the other day! Her girlfriend sent me a picture of them _cuddling_ on the couch. I’m using it for blackmail.”

“Nice.”

“I’m sorry if that was too forward,” Kara whispers, noticing her hand is still engulfed in Lena’s. “I just thought I’d tell you how I feel. I’ll find a new vet to annoy. I promise.”

Lena shakes her head and gently tugs Kara toward her. “I didn’t charge you because _I_ like you, Kara. And yeah, your dog’s pretty cute. I knew he didn’t have a cold and I knew he didn’t eat a pair of socks but I x-rayed him just because I wanted you to stay a little longer.”

Kara squeaks. “So you knew this whole time I was just making up excuses to see you?”

“Yes,” Lena laughs. “I thought it was cute. I was going to ask you out but I haven’t seen you in a while.”

Kara sighs dramatically. “Well I tried coming in the other day but you were too busy spaying kittens and what not.”

“Ah, yes,” Lena nods, rubbing Kara’s arm. “It’s a low income shelter that relies on donations alone so they really can’t afford to spay and neuter their animals. They give me a lot of business so it’s the least I can do to give back.”

“You’re…you’re amazing!”

Lena smirks playfully. “I am, aren’t I?”

Kara smiles and feels Lena pull her close. “Do you eat dinner?”

“Do I…eat dinner?” Lena tilts her head to the side and just snorts.

“Have you! Have you eaten dinner?” Kara corrects herself frantically, sucking in a breath and scuffing her shoes against the floor. “Because we could get some…together.”

“I’d like that,” Lena smiles. She shakes her head when Kara audibly breathes a heavy sigh of relief. “Do you like pizza?”

Kara scoffs. “Who doesn’t like pizza? Olaf _loves_ pizza.”

“I’m going to pretend you didn’t say that.”

“Right.” Kara giggles into her hands. She watches Lena hang up her lab coat and quickly clean up the stray surgical tools.

Kara takes a breath and kisses Lena right on the lips when she looks up at her with a dreamy smile.

“I just,” Kara continues to giggle awkwardly. “Wanted to…do that. So I did.” She loops her arm through Lena’s and looks at the vet excitedly. “Pizza?”

“Pizza,” Lena nods in confirmation.

\--

“Hi Jess!”

Jess barely looks up from her computer and sighs. “Ms. Danvers.”

“Jess, come on! It’s been eight months. You can call me Kara.”

“No.”

Kara tries not to pout and makes a mental note to bring Jess a latte next time she visits. She’s determined to get her girlfriend’s receptionist to like her.

“Well, Olaf is here for his one year check up!” Kara continues brightly. Jess is not even listening. “Can you believe he’s a year? I know I can’t!”

“You’re in exam room four.”

Olaf wags his tail and barks when he catches a glimpse of Lena in the doorway. Kara brightens and lets the dog go, smiling from ear to ear when Olaf pounces on Lena.

“Lena and I first kissed in exam room four,” Kara tells Jess in a loud whisper. “It’s kind of…our room.”

Jess nods in disinterest. “Trust me, I know.”

Kara wrinkles her nose and feels a blush creeping up on her cheeks. “Yikes.”

“You go on through, Ms. Danvers.”

Kara groans and leans up against Jess’ desk. “You’re going to like me one day. I know it.”

Jess finally looks up with an eye roll. “Doubtful.”

Kara flounders at the lack of teasing in Jess’s tone but takes it in stride because her girlfriend’s receptionist is hiding a smile behind her hand.

“Well!” Kara shrugs with a bright smile. “I should go…you know…supervise.” She lingers in the doorway and watches Lena babble happily to Olaf, who’s less than thrilled about being held down on the exam table. “No shots!”

Lena jumps in shock. “Don’t do that,” she chastises. “I could have…that could have gone horribly wrong.”

Kara pouts and takes a step further into the room. “Sorry. Is it going to hurt him?”

“He’ll be fine,” Lena promises, leaning over Olaf’s body to kiss the tip of Kara’s nose. She smiles when Kara giggles. “I’ve been doing this for quite some time, Kara.”

“I know, I know,” Kara mumbles, adjusting her glasses. “It’s different when you do things to our dog!”

“This is why I don’t allow owners inside the exam room.”

Kara feigns offense and crosses her arms, plopping down in Lena’s rolly chair. “Fine. I won’t supervise anymore.”

Lena chuckles and looks at Olaf apologetically when he barks up at her. “Sorry, buddy. We don’t want you to get rabies, do we?”

“No!”

Lena sighs dramatically and kicks Kara’s shin. “Out.”

Olaf barks in agreement.

“You’re supposed to be on my side,” Kara frowns at her dog. “I feel so betrayed. I promise I won’t say anything anymore.”

Lena presses the needle into Olaf and Kara ( _not_ Olaf) squeals. “Your mommy’s so paranoid, huh?” Olaf barks happily and licks all over Lena’s face.

“Hey, my paranoia is what got you to like me!” Kara says in defense, crossing her arms and pushing Lena away when she tries to kiss her. “Not in front of the p-u-p-p-y!”

“Please,” Lena scoffs. “Think about what he sees when he stays with Alex and Maggie.”

“I don’t need those images in my head. Thanks.”

Lena laughs and helps Olaf off the table, scratching his ears and bending down to give him several treats.

Kara rolls her eyes. “Lena! He’s trying…he’s still working on his summer body. He does not need more food.”

“He’s been working on his summer body since I met you,” Lena points out, standing to her feet and kissing Kara’s forehead.

“Well it’s not his fault.”

“You’re right. It’s yours,” Lena teases, slipping her hand up the back of Kara’s shirt and rubbing the small of her back.

Kara smiles and nearly falls over when Olaf pounces on her knees. “You were such a _pup_ standing patient, weren’t you? Good boy,” she coos, bending down and letting Olaf slobber all over her face.

Lena rolls her eyes and clips Olaf’s leash onto his bright green collar. “You are such a nerd. Pupstanding? Really?”

“Really,” Kara nods. “Okay, Oly, say goodbye! Tell your momma not to work too late!”

Olaf barks four times and nudges Lena’s knee with his face, his tail smacking against Kara’s legs. Lena pats Olaf’s head before ushering Kara out of the exam room because she knows her girlfriend has a lot of work to do.

“You need to write your article.”

Kara playfully rolls her eyes. “And you need to neuter a Saint Bernard puppy,” she giggles, her nose scrunching up. “Poor thing has no idea what’s coming.”

“They never do.”

Olaf barks when Kara and Lena start making out against the wall just outside of the exam room. He barks again when Jess rounds the corner and stops dead in her tracks.

“Dr. Luthor,” Jess clears her throat, a grin forming on her face when Kara pulls away with an embarrassed squeal. “Mrs. James is here. Apparently there’s something wrong with her puppy. Again.”

Lena huffs. “I told her yesterday the dog was fine!”

“Maybe he swallowed a pair of socks. Or ran into a wall? Or! Maybe, the dog ate her sister’s birth control pills.”

“Funny, Jess,” Lena smiles, patting Kara’s back. “I’ll see you later.”

Kara gives Lena one last kiss and tugs on Olaf’s leash when he doesn’t want to leave Lena. “Come on,” she cajoles. “We can get pizza!”

Olaf starts barking immediately and nearly knocks Kara over when he sprints toward the door.

“Kara,” Lena warns. “Do not feed the dog pizza!” She turns to Jess when she hears her receptionist laughing. “Do you see what I put up with? Tell Mrs. James I’m busy.”

“Oh, you don’t want me to clear your schedule like you used to do for Kara?”

“You’d like to keep your job, wouldn’t you, Jess?” Lena warns teasingly. “And I’m going to tell Kara you called her by her first name.”

“I’m sending Mrs. James back,” Jess calls over her shoulder. “Have fun.”

Mrs. James and her yappy little Maltese puppy rush down the hallway. “You know, she was fine yesterday and now I think she might have…”

Lena puts her hand up because honestly, she’s not in the mood. “It’s quite alright,” she says, smiling tightly. “Owning a dog for the first time is nerve wracking.”

After a less than through examination, Lena declares there’s nothing wrong with the puppy; she’s just _constipated_. It reminds her so much of Kara’s first visit except for the fact that Mrs. James is well into her 60’s and does not look like someone who would feed her dog pizza. She prescribes the dog some laxatives and collapses in her office chair, reveling in the fifteen minutes of free time she has.

She hears her phone vibrate loudly on her desk and reaches for it. It’s a picture of Olaf with pizza sauce all over his face.

_I SWEAR I turned my back for one second!!!!_

Lena quickly types out a reply.

_I think it’s time for you to find a new vet to annoy._

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to tell me I need a life.
> 
> https://whenyouexplode.tumblr.com


End file.
